The Ivory Knight
by scorpio135
Summary: The 4 kingdoms of Remnant, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. They all have cities that is guarded by light. However, there is another city, one that has been forgotten to all of Remnant. One that has already been consumed by darkness and insanity with only little specks of light. But one former hunter in training shall reveal their secrets. A certain blonde haired knight.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

 **A/N: Hey guys and girls, sorry about the hiatus. Too many projects and homework. Well, that's what school does to you. Anyway, a new fanfic so yay i guess. I had this in my mind for a looooooooooong time so i just wanted to try it out to see if any of you will like it. so yeah enjoy! *Goes through the nightmare fog***

 **Disclaimer: I** ** _DO NOT_** **own Bloodborne and RWBY. Only the OC is my own**

* * *

Yharnam, the city hunters called 'hell reincarnated', the city whose blood caused beasts and monsters to plague it, was forgotten to Remnant. The good Hunter remembers all the deaths by his hand, he still blames himself for the deaths of whats left of the sane people in Yharnam.

When he went to the Cathedral ward, he was relieved that he saw hunters he could trust and from his world. Korbin, a hunter who also helped Eileen and became a Hunter of Hunters, and got the nickname 'Korbin, the Raven of Yharnam'. Adam, a bull Faunus who was once a white fang member, he was once a Vileblood until he saw what he has become and now a Executioner and gained the nickname 'The Red Executioner'. He thought they will protect the yet still sane people of Yharnam, untill he released the blood moon. He saw everyone he loved dead.

Gilbert, the man he thought was only sick, only to become a beast he must kill. Eileen, who he and the rest of his allied helped to kill the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, and watched as she bled out to her death. The little girl, who he was supposed to protect only to have her get eaten by a giant pig, but her older sister, who flung herself off the ladder to her death, was the last straw. He was angry at himself, angry that he thought he could save everyone in this wretched city, angry of the blood that drove them mad, angry that he wasn't strong enough, like he was in Beacon Academy.

He and his companions wrecked havoc upon Yahar'gul, the Unseen Village, kill the One Reborn, entered the Lecture building, and go to the Nightmare of Mensis. He shuddered at the thought of all the giants and monsters, especially the spiders. He still remembered the face of the hunter he and his companions killed. He remembers the gruesome and torturing hours chasing Micolash around the whole area, and thinking he killed him, only to have him chase him around in a even larger room. And killing him got to where he and the rest of his companions are doing, standing infront of the abomination known as Mergo's Wet Nurse.

He sighed as he trailed his hand through his blonde hair, his blue eyes staring at the nightmare fog, ready once again to, what he believes, die the fifth time to the beast. But he won't give up, he promised them, he promised Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Nora,... Pyrrha. He promised them he will come back to Beacon stronger than ever before. He was broken out of his thoughts when Adam spoke.

"Are you ready yet?" The Hunter looked at Adam's eyes, his red eyes stared at the blonde through the mask.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said, wiping blood off his white chest armor piece. His armor, one of the things he kept when he was at Beacon. The reason why the people of Yharnam call him 'The Ivory Knight of Blood'.

"Alright then, let's go." Korbin said. As The Knight watched the Raven of Yharnam and The Red Executioner walk through the nightmare fog, he looked at the one picture of his team and team RWBY.

'Don't worry guys, I'll come back. Just wait a bit longer, after all.' He thought as he looked back at the Fog. "An Arc never goes back on his word." And with those words, the member of The League and a Confederate, Jaune Arc, went through the Nightmare Fog.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooooooo, yeah that's the idea. Im making Jaune part of the League covenant since I think it matches him more. Anyway, if you can review, that will be awesome and give me any tips for this. Also, try to make a cover image/art for this fanfic and Unforgotten legend that will be awesome! Thanks and see you all soon!**


	2. An Expelled Hunter of Beacon Returns

Chapter 1. A Expelled Hunter of Beacon

 **A/N: Hey people! Here is the 1st chapter of The Ivory Knight! Tell me what you think in the reviews and give me tips of what I should do to improve this story! And those who are asking themselves the question im going to answer, no Unforgotten Legend is not disbanded, Im working on the other chapter but it takes time (Alot of time) to actually come up with the whole story and future of the fic sooooo yeah ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *Goes through the Nightmare Fog***

"Talking"

 _'thinking'_

 ** _Time Skips_**

* * *

Chapter 1. An Expelled Hunter of Beacon Returns

 ** _2 Years Ago: Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office_**

 _Jaune Arc stared at the ground, too ashamed to look at a grey haired headmaster in the eyes. The headmaster stared at Jaune with pity in his eyes._

 _"Im sorry to do this, Jaune. You had all the potential to become a fine Huntsman, but the counsel has made their decision." Jaune still stared at the floor, afraid to look at the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. "They decided to expel you until you are truly ready to go to Beacon." Jaune still stared at the floor. Ozpin sighed. "Jaune, look at me." Jaune tilted his head up to see Ozpin's sad eyes. His own blue eyes held sadness in them. "You can attend again. however, you must fight a opponent to pass. So train, grow stronger, and show everyone that you can be the strongest huntsman there is." Jaune stared at him in disbelief, then in determination._

 _"Yes, sir." Jaune responded. Ozpin smiled at him._

 _"There is a Bullhead waiting for you outside." Ozpin said. Jaune got up and left through the elevator. Ozpin sighed as he heard the elevator doors close. Jaune can almost hear Ozpin say something he will regret to not remember in the future. "Fear the Old Blood, Jaune."_

 **Current Time: Vale, Airport to Beacon Academy**

Oh how right Ozpin was when he said to fear the Old Blood. Jaune walked through the sea of people with his 2 allies. Instead of his black hoodie, he now wears a tomb prospector hood, though not that much armor he still looks like a badass in it. The Yharnam Hunter Garb he bought from the messengers is useful, helping him carry gear and increase the defence from attacks that goes along with his old white armor he wore back when he was at Beacon. Hence why the people of Yharnam call him The Ivory Knight of Blood. But to make it all up for defence, he got the Cainhurst gauntlets and leggings. Thanks to Adam for being a former Cainhurst, he is able to use the Cainhurst badge, along with Korbin. Even though he hates the Cainhurst, he has to admit the Cainhurst armor is really useful. His shield now has a new symbol, one big yellow crescent and one smaller red crescent shape inside of the yellow one. Along with the Impurity Rune shape inside next to the red crescent shape.

Speaking of Adam, Jaune looked to his left and saw Adam hidden in his beak mask instead of his Grimm mask he wore when Jaune found him and Korbin. He now wears the Charred Hunter Garb he found from a dead body. He also now wears the Executioner gauntlets and trousers to show he is a Executioner. Since his weapon, Wilt and Blush, broke when fighting a Brick Troll. He switched over to the Chikage and Cannon combo. The Chikage is most like Wilt and Blush and the Cannon deals more damage, which is why he uses them the most. Though he never understand why he mostly uses the Chikage but carries the strange weapon called the Logarius Wheel. But then again, that weapon is a Executioner weapon and he mostly deals bloodtinge damage, hence why he is called The Red Executioner. His symbol is attached with the Charred Hunter Garb's tattered cape, The Radiance symbol but replacing the eye is his wilting rose symbol.

Which now leads them to the third and last member of their party, Korbin. When Jaune met Adam and Korbin, he realized Korbin became a Hunter at age 15 while Jaune was 17 and Adam was 18. Korbin wears the garb Gerhman had, saying it reminded him of an old friend that wears a red cloak. For a second Jaune thought it was Ruby, but he thought against it. Korbin also wears the Bone Ash Gauntlets and Charred Hunter trousers, since it gives him more movement. And to top it all off, he wears the Cainhurst Helmet. Jaune has no idea how in the blood Korbin can see through the eyeless helmet. He is equipped with the Blades of Mercy and the Burial Blade, and with Evelyn as a firearm. He also wears a necklace with his symbol around his neck, a raven carrying the Old Hunter Badge. Earning him the nickname The Raven of Yharnam.

Jaune sighed as he and his companions walked through the streets, remembering all the good times he had at Vale. Of course, after he finally escaped Yharnam and somehow still dreams and yet awoken in Vale, he knew he still has the blood in him. But as long as they don't put his and his companion's blood into their system, they will keep their sanity. But the thought of the blood made him think of other hunter. Will Gascoigne, Djura, Eileen, Alfred, and Gerhman be here? Jaune wondered what will happen if they see them all again. If they are here then no doubt in his mind will the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst be there also. Jaune shivered at the mere thought of him. The Cainhurst killed him, Adam, and Korbin more than he can count.

Jaune was broken out of his thoughts when Korbin spoke to him. "Hey, Jaune, we're here." Jaune looked towards him, then to the Bullhead infront of him.

"Oh, sorry." Jaune responded as he, Adam and Korbin entered the Bullhead. The 3 Hunters of Yharnam waited in the Bullhead, watching outside until the pilot's words brought them back to reality.

"Here we are, gentlemen." The pilot said as the 3 Hunters looked through the pilots window to see a big academy that Jaune was all too familiar with

"Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaannnnndddddd, Done! sorry if this didn't live up to any of your speciation, people. But I am finally done. worked on this more than other ones. Anyway, review and favorite, and follow and tell me what i did wrong and what to improve at the reviews. And also thanks to Twisted Fate MK 2 for helping me with Unforgotten Legend and this fanfic. Make sure to check out his fanfictions also since he has been writing fanfiction and updating more than me so read, review, favorite, and follow his stories! Later you all! *Returns to the Hunter's Dream***


	3. NOT a chapter but still check

**Sorry People, this is NOT a chapter. I'm planning to redo Ivory Knight and make the style of writing different. I want to start from the beginning of the whole story and write what happened in Jaune's time in Yharnam instead of flashbacks. So, Im going to give you people a small sentence of whats it like.**

It's been a couple of days since the fall of Beacon. The remaining hunter of Beacon had either ran away or moved to another hunter school. A blond boy, who left his friends, lying on an operating table, in an old clinic with an old man.

"Are you sure this will make me stronger?" A blonde haired boy asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course, the blood ministration will make you more aware and better in fighting. Are you ready?" The old man spoke, the boy looked forward, staring at the ceiling with ocean blue eyes.

"I'm ready." The boy said. The old man stuck a needle into his arm, injecting the blood red liquid.

"Don't you worry" The old man spoke before the boy went to unconsciousness. "anything that happens will be just a mere bad dream." The old man laughed as the boy closed his eyes.

 **And there it is. Tell me in the reviews if I should do this style or not. I'll possibly stay on the original style if there's not alot of people agreeing to this idea. So while you choose, I will make the new Ch 2 and 3. Anyway thanks guys and sorry about the big paus** e.


End file.
